The Byakuya's Problem
by Maryeli
Summary: Todo iba bien hasta que Rukia se fue, entonces empezaron los problemas...en especial con los ancianos del clan conspirando... ahora tendrá la dificil tarea de elegir una esposa... y vaya que será dificil... FIC SUSPENDIDO...Disculpen las molestias
1. A modest Proposed

****************

**Original Title: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA HAS THE URGE TO MERGE**

**Author: Kilonji**

**Translate: Maryeli**

****************

**A / N (Kilonji): Originalmente escribí esta historia para: "Brighter Than Sunshine". Sin un párrafo de inicio, supuse que no iba a ser tan fácil. Como pueden adivinar, estas dos personas exigentes no estaban dispuestas a conformarse con nada menos que su propio escalafón, por lo que les he otorgado su propia historia. Envíen cualquiera de sus quejas a ellos, porque he perdido el control de mi propia creación.**

***  
**

**A MODEST PROPOSED**

_**(UNA MODESTA PROPOSICIÓN)**_

_***  
**_

Una vez que él hizo su elección, la reconsideró cuidadosamente, pasando por su mente cada detalle que lo había llevado a esa conclusión. Había cometido errores en su vida, y no estaba interesado en hacerlo de nuevo. Revisó cada opción hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Estaba una vez más en deuda con su familia, y tenía que elegir una esposa. En los años transcurridos él había encontrado y recuperado a Rukia, y había sido capaz de ignorar tales demandas con un poco de su habitual y fría indiferencia. Él no estaba agonizando ni nada por el estilo. No había necesidad de preocuparse por el futuro de los Kuchiki, no todavía. Pero entonces Rukia abandonó la mansión - ella nunca la había llamado "hogar", no importa con qué frecuencia él le preguntara o se lo pidiera tratando de hacer que su voz se oyera cuando lo hizo -y él estaba solo de nuevo, sólo él y los ancianos del clan, y ellos no estaba para más aplazamientos.

Había muchas candidatas "adecuadas". Por supuesto, así habría sido, si el clan no hubiera puesto dos únicos requisitos: para empezar ella debería ser noble, capaz de aprender el sutil arte de la frivolidad. Y entonces, los consejos se lanzaron por aquí y allá con la esperanza que él sería un buen y obediente "niñito" y siguiera el sendero del matrimonio.

Ellos aprenderían pronto que él tenía ideas algo diferentes.

De la nada, después de una tediosa reunión de capitanes, ella caminaba hacia la puerta delante del bufón que tenía como vice-capitán el noble apareció frente a ella bloqueando la salida. Cuando levantó la mirada y la fijó en él, a punto de decirle que se mueva de su camino o sufriría las consecuencias, él la miró hacia abajo con el rostro más imperturbable que ella hubiera visto jamás. Su fría mirada gris algo atenuada, sin fruncir el entrecejo, en un claro intento de suavizar su expresión. Al no notar cambios en la actitud de ella, se inclinó ligeramente. "Taichou", dijo, con su voz plana y seria, "Quiero declararle mi intención de hacerla mi esposa".

Ella no se desmayó, ni siquiera se puso pálida (ella se sorprendió, pero a ella nunca se le había dado por hacer gala de esas antiestéticas acciones), pero su vice-capitán si lo hizo.

"¿No existen", ella dijo en tono de burla, " personas más adecuadas para esa propisición?"

"Si, las hay", él dijo, "pero usted es la más conveniente".

"¿Lo soy?", preguntó ella bajando al tono de burla.

"Lo es", le confirmó él.

Ella lo empujó para continuar con su camino. "Sí", le dijo desde una cierta distancia. "Y mi fukutaichou es una delicada y elegante bailarina."

Ohmaeda estaba todavía en el suelo, muerto para el resto del mundo, bueno, seguía desmayado. Migas de galleta asomando de su hakama.

Después de observarla marcharse, Kuchiki-taichou recordó que incluso él mismo tuvo algunos problemas con Hisana, cuando aquello empezó.

*

**Saludos amantes de las parejas alternativas de Bleach... nuevo proyecto en vista de que el trabajo de la CHIPs... en cuatro semanas... si te ha gustado el fic, espero que lo continues leyendo, y si no, bueno, cada uno tiene gusto XD...**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P  
**


	2. Attemp One: STALKING

****************

**Original Title: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA HAS THE URGE TO MERGE**

**Author: Kilonji**

**Translate: Maryeli**

****************

**A / N(Kilonji): ¡Qué tengan un lindo día! Mi blog les dice "hola"**

****  
**

**ATTEMP ONE: STALKING**

_**PRIMER INTENTO: ACECHANDO**_

_****  
**_

Al día siguiente, como alrededor del mediodía, el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya llegó sin previo aviso a las instalaciones de la segunda división.

Soifon respondió a esta invasión armándose hasta los dientes y levantando barricadas en su propia oficina. Ella no creía necesario desperdiciar la energía de sus subordinados en "exorcizar" a este indeseable demonio, pero tampoco sentía ninguna afición en mirar al presumido capitán a la cara, de ninguna manera. Así que, ella sólo escuchó como el merodeador, acechaba educada e intencionalmente fuera de su puerta, preguntándole de vez en cuando si estaba dispuesta a sentarse con él para tomar el té. El hecho de que ella sólo respondió a tres de las siete preguntas, y todas en sentido negativo, no lo desanimó en absoluto. Es más, solo la repentina aparición de un lacayo de alguna división pidiendo la presencia del capitán de la sexta división para la presentación de un reporte logró desviar la atención de Byakuya de su puerta. Soifon emitió un suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta tan pronto como el gran reiatsu se disipó.

Mientras duró su calvario, a Omaeda no se le pudo encontrar en ninguna parte. Oh bueno. Él habría sido inútil, de todos modos. Y además, ¿Acaso era necesario ese descerebrado para que ella hiciera frente a su molesta situación? Por eso, ella decidió que la próxima vez que se enfrentara con el frío rostro de Kuchiki Byakuya, le haría saber, en términos inequívocos, que no estaba interesada en su oferta. Eso debería ser suficiente para poner fin a este sinsentido, al menos, eso fue lo que ella creyó. Y no fue hasta que su tercer oficial cometió el error de alertar a los Capitanes Ukitake y Kyouraku de la situación, que cayó en la cuenta de que ella realmente tenía un problema.

******

"_Ya sabes, sólo entre nosotros, creo que has hecho una excelente elección para tu futura compañera_", dijo Kyouraku, en voz baja. "_Las ninjas son atractivas_".

Ukitake no pretendió fingir desinterés o ignorar las palabras de su amigo. "_Shunsui_".

Kyouraku tosió. "_Pero en cualquier caso, Kuchiki-taichou, debemos aconsejarle insistentemente que reconsidere su decisión_."

Ukitake abrió la boca - evidentemente, para coincidir con Shunsui – pero Byakuya ya había perdido la paciencia. "_No puedo hacer eso_."

"_Entiendo que estés determinado. Sin embargo, ella se ha negado_". Ukitake a diferencia de su homólogo, era cuidadoso examinando los hechos antes de llegar a una conclusión. "_Por favor, no me digas que tienes la intención de crear una situación potencialmente peligrosa aquí simplemente para satisfacer tu orgullo herido_"

Byakuya levantó una de sus bellamente esculpidas cejas. ¡Por supuesto, tenía la intención de crear una situación! (NA: En sentido sarcástico, no en serio) "_Si hay una situación_", inhaló, "_sería una creada por Soifon-taichou_"

Byakuya estaba convencido de que sería así. Del mismo modo en que ocurrió con su Hisana, cambiar la negativa de Soifon sería bastante extenuante.

******

La mañana del segundo día, como había imaginado, mientras hacía el camino a los recintos de la segunda división, un grupo de hombres de negro comenzó a llover sobre él desde el claro cielo azul. Él se limitó a cortarlos en lazos con Senbonzakura y continuó su estoico camino. Pero, para el momento en que llegó a la oficina de Soifon, ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Esperó hasta el anochecer y luego regresó de su fallido intento a su propia oficina. Había que hacer el papeleo, después de todo. Él decidió, para el siguiente día, asegurarse de que ningún miembro del "comité de bienvenida" que se presentara en su camino sobreviviera para avisarle a su futura novia de su visita. Él había perdido algo de espacio, obviamente, la última vez.

Pero algo curioso ocurrió, no fue necesario defenderse al tercer día. A unos pocos metros por fuera de las instalaciones de la segunda división, él fue repelido por alguna misteriosa fuerza, y sólo asumió que podría ser algún tipo de barrera. Se sentó – aquello lo lanzó hacia atrás como unos tres metros – aún algo confuso, se puso de pie, desempolvó su ropa, y se acercó con cautela. Él extendió su mano, pero la retiró y sacudió de inmediato, notando que sus dedos se habían quemado. El ángulo de su entrecejo descendió como unos diez grados. En el camino a la cuarta división, concluyó que otro tipo de acción sería apropiada para esa situación.

De entre los arbustos, por dentro de la barrera Soifon lo observaba marcharse. Su propio ceño se frunció en aproximadamente treinta y siete grados.

Ella tenía un problema.

**

**¡SALUDOS, FANREADERS!**

**Naoko Tendo** (Qué emoción, la primera review XD... ojala y me traigas suerte...)

**Naomi14** (Ji, la verdad eso de no entendí ya se me hace tan común... trataré de mejorarlo XD, aunque hay cosas que se entienden facilmente, al menos para mí jo jo jo)

**Tsuki-chan** (Yo también dije lo mismo, hay cierta chispa de humor en el fic... XD merece ser traducido... y eso hago... y el sarcasmo de Kilonji... simplemente me encanta)

**Argin Heart** (Pues tratandose de Bya-kun, era obvio que no sería del todo atento ni cuidadoso al elegir el donde y el como... pero apoyo la moción... es tan... tan ... tan... AHHHH... me derrito!!! por cierto con respecto a las CHIPS.. la la la la la la... es un capitulo muy largo y me dio flojera además tengo un chorro de tarea... Sorry)

**Gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews... y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tambien... por motivos educacionales (Jodidas tareas a montones XD) no actualizaré como en unas ¿Dos semanas?**

**Los Quiere**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	3. Prelude: The Process Selection

****************

**Original Title: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA HAS THE URGE TO MERGE**

**Author: Kilonji**

**Translate: Maryeli**

****************

**Wow... se supone que tardaría dos semanas en actualizar pero vi las reviews y mis manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia XD...  
**

*****  
**

**PRELUDE: THE SELECCTION PROCESS**

_**PRELUDIO: EL PROCESO DE SELECCION**_

_*****  
**_

A Unohana Retsu se le había agotado la paciencia.

Eso era digno de asombro no sólo por su posición, por la cual fue aclamada como la más justa y gentil de todo el Sereitei, sino también porque la agitación emocional en una persona con una basta posesión de habilidades en kidoh era casi sinónimo de una potencial catástrofe esperando por ocurrir. (Véase: Hinamori Momo)

Aparentemente, en las primeras horas de la mañana del tercer día en que Byakuya falló en visitar a su futura esposa, Zaraki Kenpachi despertó a sus hombres y los llevó fuera para entrenar algunas peligrosas maniobras. En el undécimo escuadrón eso consistía en partir al mundo humano e iniciar la masacre de tantos hollows como fuera posible. Cuando exterminaron a todas las "presas", regresaron a la Sociedad de Alma y comenzaron a golpearse unos a otros en una sangrienta paliza. Los que quedaron en pie fueron enviados a pasar "tiempo de calidad" con Ayasegawa Yumichika, lo cual aparentemente era una experiencia más desagradable que pasar setenta y dos horas en un armario con Yachiru jugando al salta-salta (aunque nadie podía explicar por qué). Al final de la "gira" de cuatro horas, toda la división estaba indudablemente diezmada. Y como la falta de maestros en kidou, y ni hablar de los curanderos, era la marca característica de la undécima división, no quedaba nada más por hacer que llevar a las víctimas y sus partes del cuerpo (algunos no estaban en una pieza) a la cuarta división para ser curados. Esto siempre incluye el bono adicional de atormentar "a los afeminados del cuarto escuadrón" durante su estancia.

Y así, cuando el capitán Kuchiki llegó al cuarto escuadrón y tranquilamente exigió atención médica para sus quemados dedos, antes bellos y blancos, ya todo estaba sumido en el caos. Isane estaba ocupado recomponiendo el bazo de alguien. Hanatarou estaba a unos metros juntando los dedos de alguien. Unohana acababa de cerrar una gran herida en el pecho de un individuo medio inconsciente, y se dirigía a la habitación de al lado para tratar de relajarse y cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando se enteró que el capitán Kuchiki estaba con una creciente petulancia e impaciencia, y eso sólo agravó la pérdida de la suya.

Si él no se hubiera inclinado - involuntariamente o no - cuando ella se acercó súbitamente a él, ella podría haberlo vaporizado sobre el terreno. Pero el aspecto asustado en su cara fue suficiente para calmar un poco de su mal humor, habían pasado años desde que alguien se había inclinado sobresaltado en su presencia y eso le dio la satisfacción necesaria para ser compasiva. _"Por favor, explique su lesión, Kuchiki-taichou"_, le dijo apaciblemente, acomodándose en una silla.

_"Hay una barrera alrededor de la segunda división"_, él respondió de modo cortante.

_"¿Una barrera kidou?"_

"_¿Existe algún tipo de barrera de la cual no he sido informado?"_

Por supuesto que existe, y la actitud de Byakuya era muy arrogante y (insertar un improperio aquí), ella pensó, pero no lo dijo. _"¿La división fue informada de que Ud. haría una visita?"_

_"Creo que sí."_ Él se movió un poco en su asiento. Un misterio. Retsu empezó a ser picada por la curiosidad en ese momento. Así que ralentizó un poco la curación, ya que ella se culparía si lo dejaba ir sin obtener una explicación.

_"Hmm. ¿Existe alguna razón para que ellos deseen mantenerlo lejos?"_

_"Soifon-taichou está siendo irrazonable."_

Unohana rió para sí misma. _"Ser irrazonable es como ella es, Kuchiki-taichou. ¿Cuál de los dos se ha salido del protocolo? "_

"_Ninguno_", fue la respuesta. _"Le hice una oferta de matrimonio. Ella parece haberla tomado como una ofensa"._

La luz del kidoh curativo parpadeó un instante. Unohana Retsu conocía algunas cosas acerca de sus pacientes, así como de sus colegas capitanes. Ella sabía exactamente dónde escarbaba Komamura cuando quería ocultar algún tesoro. Sabía donde masajear a Kenpachi si quería hacer que se relajara. Ella sabía que Hitsugaya se chupaba el pulgar cuando dormía si estaba muy medicado; sabía que Máyuri tuvo una vez un tatuaje de Betty Boop el cual había sido removido de uno de sus glúteos. Pero esto era la cereza del pastel. Aparentemente Kuchiki Byakuya hablaba en serio. _"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"_ Preguntó, aún con un tono de sorpresa en su voz. La luz del kidoh curativo disminuyó de nuevo, más tenue de lo normal.

_"Ella era la opción más lógica"_, dijo Kuchiki-taichou en un despectivo y aburrido tono.

Ella tosió. _"Por favor, dé algunos detalles."_

Él le dio un vistazo como para preguntarle, "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la curación?", Pero no se atrevió a soltar las palabras. Él sólo suspiró. _"Consideré tomar una esposa de entre la nobleza, pero sentí que no tendríamos suficientes intereses comunes para sostener una relación"._

_"Eso es comprensible"_, Unohana mintió. Ella sabía, que los intereses comunes no necesariamente hacían una relación. Ella compartía muy pocos intereses comunes con su pretendiente y eso no influía casi en nada. Apretó ligeramente sus dientes al considerar la forma de pensar del otro capitán, él iba a ser muy consciente de su disgusto con sus futuras tácticas de entrenamiento cuando ella lo viera venir después trayendo a alguno de sus subordinados. Pero eso era algo irrelevante en ese momento. Ella deseaba llegar al fondo de su investigación. _"Por supuesto, una persona del Rukongai sería inaceptable, por lo que decidió elegir un shinigami ¿Verdad?"_ Ella comentó.

_"Así es",_ confirmó Kuchiki-taichou.

_"Pero existen varias mujeres shinigami que fácilmente podrían ser aceptadas en su clan. ¿Por qué se decidió por Soifon-taichou? "_

_"Yo no deseaba dejar mi posición en condiciones a ser impuestas por Kyouraku-taichou, así que Ise-Dono estaba fuera de la cuestión."_ - Esa fue sin decir que el acoso sexual de Shunsui sobre su teniente era lo suficientemente virulento como para ser curado por el matrimonio de él o de ella - _"La situación es diferente con Nemu-dono, pues además de su desafortunada relación con Kurotsuchi-taichou, no he tenido ninguna prueba de que sea capaz de tener hijos. Hinamori-dono es inestable. Isane-dono es demasiado sumisa. Y Kiyone-dono es demasiado chillona, lo que me hizo pensar en decidirme por su hermana una segunda vez, cuando volví a examinar mis opciones"._

_"Ah."_ Ella estaba casi terminando, y el asunto crítico en su mente era porque no había sido considerada en la lista de candidatas. No quería perder su dignidad al preguntar, y no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo:

_"Usted está actualmente comprometida con el capitán de la undécima división. Hubiera sido deshonroso de mi parte proponérselo, además entiendo que provocar una pelea entre ese escuadrón y el mío no sería propicio para la recuperación del Sereitei después de ésta reciente y debilitante guerra"._ Tomó un respiro. _"La última y única opción era Soifon-taichou."_ Él frunció el ceño. _"Sería un alto honor para una familia como la suya, y para la mía si ella aceptara el casamiento. Somos similares en temperamento y capacidad. Eso es suficiente para producir un armonioso matrimonio. No puedo entender por qué ella se resiste"_

Unohana Retsu, después de haber escuchado el razonamiento del joven capitán, hizo algo – lo único – que nunca pensó que haría. Ella se rió.

En voz alta.

Y por una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

Al capitán Kuchiki se le llenó la frente de surcos _"No entiendo que es lo que le divierte acerca de este asunto"._

Los ojos de Unohana lo fulminaron. Luego agitó la mano_. "Kuchiki-taichou, le sugiero que repase sus conocimientos de kidoh y comente su oferta con el clan de Soifon-taichou antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo. La próxima que ella lo lastime a usted, tendrá que esperar su turno para recibir atención médica."_

Él asintió, le agradeció brevemente, y se marchó.

No fue sino hasta varios minutos después de que su reiatsu se había desvanecido que ella dejó de reír.

Pero ella siguió riendo al recordar el suceso por las próximas tres semanas.

*******

**Saludos para:  
**

Adahí**... espero q este capitulo tambien te haya gustado (A mí si)**

Tsuki-chan**... pues mi vida son todas vacaciones, solo que por ahora ando algo ocupada con las tareas... vamos a hacer un documental con unas compañeras de la maestra... si sale bien obtendremos un 20... nota máxima.. y estoy adaptando un guion... en cuanto al fic ¿no te comente que era muy gracioso en partes y too muy sarcastici? por eso lo adoro... y a kilonji too pues ella lo escribió...**

Naoko tendo**... HEY... me trajiste suerte, hace tiempo que no recibo tantas reviews en un fic q no es IchiRuki... maryeli esta FELIZ!!!... y hablando de la propuesta de Byakuya, obviamente cualquier otra mujer o shinigami hubiera dicho que si en el acto... pero no es cualquier shinigami es Sou Feng (nombre de Soifong en pinyig, chino)**

Ichirin no hana**... VIVA HIGH AND MIGHTY COLOR... cof cof... lo siento, me emocioné... yo tambien creo que es un fic muy entretenido.. gracias por tu review**

Naomi 14**... ¿Tu cerebro no funcionaba bien? uhmmm debes tener mas cuidado, eso de leer muy muy muy tarde... causa arrugas XD... y ciertamente son una pareja poco usual... los vi por primera vez en un foro checo y me enganche, pero no habían fics de ellos en español (traté de escribir algo sobre ellos y la critica me mató) por eso busque un buen fic en ingles y dije: Lo voy a traducir para compartirlo con los chicos y chicas de fanfiction... y aque está ;)**

nanda 18**... THANKS A LOT! ojalá y los fansese fueran tan compresivos como tú... el mundo sería más perfecto todavía XD... yo too me reí mucho cuando lo lei por primera vez... **

Fer-sama**... SUGOI... siempre creí que el 99% de lectores eran ichirukistas... pero me alegra haberme equivocado... tambien dejan espacio para las parejas alternas y poco comunes como esta... sugoi...**

Victoria Gloss**... claro que lo voy a continuar, son solo 14 capitulos, unos largos como este y otros cortitos, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo (excepto un par de fics que abandoné porque otros los copiaron y ya no quise continuar) pero este 100 por ciento que lo termino ;)**

Argin Heart**... me acabo de dar cuenta que eres argentina (que torpe soy la la la la) y espero que no pierdas todo tu tiempo con lectura innecesaria... aunque si es mi fic y me dejas review no me enojo XD... cuidate y ten tamiflu a la mano.. **

**Pues no me queda mas que agradecer sus reviews... la verdad no esperaba tantas (ya me imaginaba con dos o tres por capitulo hasta el final) y por ahora solo puedo decirles que actualizaré una vez por seman, entre viernes y domingo (porque lunes o martes actualizo otro fic y miercoles y viernes actualizo otro fic... osea actualmente estoy escribiendo un fic, traduciendo dos y abandonando dos)...  
**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli  
**

**:P**


	4. ATTEMP TWO: SHE GETS IT FROM HER MAMA

****************

**Original Title: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA HAS THE URGE TO MERGE**

**Author: Kilonji**

**Translate: Maryeli**

****************

_Realmente siento muchisisisimo la demora, pero tenia un millon de tareas (bah... no tanto pero casi), y me daba flojerita traducir pues el capi era un poco largo... aqui se los dejo C:_

********

**ATTEMP TWO: SHE GETS IT FROM HER MAMA**

**(SEGUNDO INTENTO: OBTENERLA DE SUS PADRES)**

********

El clan Fon vivía en el vigésimo primer distrito del Rukongai. Se trata de un clan de nivel medio cuyo destino se ha entrelazado con la Shihouin una decena de generaciones anteriores. Esta era la tragedia de su existencia, aparentemente. Cuando la heredera del temerario clan Shihouin huyó con un desaliñado y mal vestido científico, la prestigiosa familia había dejado de ser apreciada. Asimismo, el clan Fon, cuya energía era dedicada devota y exclusivamente a su servicio, cayó en desgracia. Los Shihouin no los habían empleado mucho desde esa fatídica noche. Soifon, sin embargo, no se conformó con cruzarse de brazos y llorar la pérdida. Ella tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

Por lo que lo había encontrado absurdo (aunque muy reconfortante), tener que enfrentarse con la Shihouin restante, y recordó aquel pelaje negro y bonito, con los blancos y afilados dientes.

Dientes que se hundieron en su tobillo, mientras ella tomaba una ducha en la mañana, una semana después de que creó la barrera. _"¡Ay!"_ Estaba tan sorprendida que no se percató que una de sus trenzas se estaba empapando (y vaya que las trenzas se convierten en un desastre si las tienes mojadas mucho tiempo).

_"Sal de aquí",_ llegó la orden desde abajo, _"O te morderé en el otro tobillo."_

_"Yorui-Yoruichi-sama",_ murmuró Soifon, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas como era su costumbre. La otra trenza fue inmediatamente empapada.

_"Deja de hacer eso_" el gato negro tosió con impaciencia, _"Sal de allí, ¿Quieres?"_

_"Sí, Yoruichi-sama"_, dijo la capitán del segundo escuadrón.

Ya en su habitación, mientras Soifon secaba silenciosamente sus cabellos con una toalla, Yoruichi habló. _"Entiendo que te han hecho una oferta de matrimonio."_

Soifon hizo una mueca. _"¿Es eso suficiente para desviar su atención de sus actividades actuales, Yoruichi-sama?"_

El gato se acomodó sobre los muslos de Soifon, y comenzó a lamer su pata. _"Yo estaba aquí sólo para hacerle una invitación a Juushirou. Es muy terco y testarudo. Tal vez necesito reconsiderar seriamente el asunto de la abstinencia, viendo que él esta siendo un maldito puritano. Pero de inmediato me dijo algo acerca de tu situación. Así que dime, Soifon, ¿Por qué rechazar una oferta de un miembro de una de las familias mas importantes del Sereitei? "_

_"Él es un noble"._

_"¿Y?"_

_"Él parece demasiado bueno. Y yo desprecio bastante hombres."_

_"¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"_

Soifon tiró de golpe la toalla al suelo. _"¡Sentí coraje! ¡Él no me preguntó, prácticamente me ordenó! ¡Qué increíble descaro! ¡Yo soy la capitana de la segunda división del Gotei Trece y la líder de las Fuerzas Especiales! ¡No recibo órdenes!"_

_"Cálmate, Soifon"._

_"Oh. Mis disculpas, Yoruichi-sama"._ Soifon dio un tirón a los hilos de su túnica. _"Me exalté ante usted, eso es imperdonable"._

_"Acepto tus disculpas, Soifon. Comprendo tus razonamientos completamente. Pero debes saber que él no es del tipo de ser disuadido por una simple negativa."_

_"Soy consciente de ello. Estoy trabajando para determinar su próximo movimiento y como hacerle frente"._

La gato terminó su aseo personal y le lanzó una miraba. _"¿Y cuál podría ser su próximo paso?"_

_"Es difícil de decir. Regalos, tal vez, o quizás tiene la intención de seguirme fuera del recinto"_

_"Necesitas pensar más, kohai. Haz rechazado su presencia en más de una ocasión. ¿Por qué él asumiría que podría poner algún regalo suyo frente a tu puerta? Y también, conociendo a Byakuya-bo, es posible que él haya pensado en el método más conveniente para salirse con la suya"._ Yoruichi se puso de pie y se estiró. "¿_Entiendes_?" Preguntó.

Los ojos de Soifon se abrieron de par en par. _"Usted no quiere decir que-"_

Los amarillos ojos de la gata se fijaron en ella. _"¿Qué mejor?"_

_"No… de mis padres"_, susurró Soifon. Ella no había visitado su hogar en meses. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y revolcarse en el sombrío conocimiento de que ella estaba a punto de ser vendida.

* * *

Más tarde, esa mañana, los jefes del clan del Kuchiki y del clan Fon se reunieron - en territorio neutral, por supuesto. El lugar elegido estaba en las afueras del Sereitei en un hermoso parque, el cual estaba ubicado en la parte inferior de un verde valle, salpicado de árboles. Fue allí donde el clan Kuchiki esperaba la llegada de los Fon.

Byakuya, conciente que no necesitaba ninguna persona que hablara en su nombre, observaba desde el centro de la línea que formaban los Kuchiki cuando el líder de los ancianos del clan Fon hizo su delicada aparición, también en una línea. El noble capitán tomó un calmante respiro. Había estado ansioso esperando que ese día llegara. Y ahora estaban aquí. Los árboles de Sakura estaban floreciendo, la corriente de un riachuelo corría apaciblemente, el brillante azul del cielo… eran cosas que acentuaban este momento, el momento en que Kuchiki Byakuya, sin duda, pediría la mano de su novia deseada…

El viejo bastardo hizo su aparición a varios metros (¿Kilómetros?) de la calle y el lugar acordado. Al parecer el jefe de los Fon había disfrutado de una larga y ocupada vida. Tan larga y ocupada vida que apenas tenía la energía para dar dos pasos sin parar y jadeando por aire. Su barba era larga, al estilo del viejo Yamamoto, lo suficientemente larga para ser arrastrada, al menos, un pie detrás de él sobre el suelo. Dos ninjas lo flanqueaban, corriendo a su lado cuando él tomaba su pequeño descanso y deteniéndolo ingeniosamente cuando el anciano se tambaleaba hacia atrás cada vez que intentaba ponerse de nuevo en movimiento. Detrás de él, caminaba pequeño y silencioso, un joven.

Cuando el jefe del clan Fon llegó frente a la cabeza de los Kuchiki, se inclinó tan bajo como podía. Que sólo pasó a ser como dos pulgadas, pero Byakuya no se quejó. _"Le damos las gracias por responder a nuestra llamada",_ dijo el noble, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y haciendo gestos a los ancianos del clan Kuchiki que se situaron en torno a él, en silencio, medio horrorizados o en shock.

El Anciano Fon asintió con su cabeza. El ninja se inclinó a su derecha. _"Nos honra a responder a su solicitud, Kuchiki-sama"._

Byakuya hizo un ligero esfuerzo para levantar las comisuras de sus los labios hacia arriba. Él se aseguró de que había sucedido por al menos veinte grados antes de continuar. _"Y su clan ha llegado a una decisión?"_

_"Yo no conozco a nadie con el nombre de Soifon, no alguien que este vivo, en cualquier caso,"_ dijo el anciano Fon, que alisaba su barba. "Ella murió trescientos sesenta y dos años atrás... ". Y entonces comenzó a llorar. Los Ancianos del clan Kuchiki suspiraron audiblemente y empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

Byakuya, consciente del ruido detrás de él, tosió.

_"... ella era hermosa, como una libélula, que oscila en el cielo! ¡Oh, ella apenas tocaba el suelo, cuando caminaba! "_La entusiasta descripción se prolongó durante otros doce minutos, momento en el cual el Anciano Fon asintió y quedó en silencio. Los ninjas se acercaron a él por temor a que caiga mientras el joven que estaba detrás de él en silencio reforzaba el agarre hacia adelante. La mujer que estaba a su lado hizo una señal, y ambos se arrodillaron. _"Perdón por nuestro indecorosa dirección, Kuchiki-sama"_, dijo la mujer, al frente del grupo.

_"Estábamos muy honrados al oír hablar de sus deseos"_, agregó el hombre, tirando de su esposa para que ella estuviera sentada en posición vertical. _"Nuestra única niña."_

_"Nuestra única hija,"_ hizo eco de la mujer.

Byakuya asintió. _"Ella hará una esposa honorable"_, dijo, sonriendo un poco.

_"De hecho lo será"_, dijo el padre de Soifon, tambaleándose de nuevo.

_"Sí, lo será", _agrególa madre de Soifon, _"cuando ella se casa."_

_"Y la boda, que el Clan ha previsto será exquisita"_, dijo Byakuya, sonriendo un poco más.

_"De hecho lo hará"_, dijo el padre de Soifon, aún tambaleándose.

_"De hecho, si"_, dijo la madre de Soifon, _"Si eso sucede"._

La sonrisa de Byakuya se congeló. Su boca estaba en ángulo hacia arriba, como unos doce grados. El padre de Soifon casi cayó, fue atrapado en medio de cierto esfuerzo que hizo la batalla con la gravedad.

Los cuatro pies que parecía medir la madre de Soifon, vestida con el tradicional traje ninja de su clan, pero el cubrirse la cabeza, era lúgubremente desafiante ante los demás miembros de ambos clanes. _"Shaolin tiene rango propio. Ha superado con creces las reglas del clan, y en estos momentos toca los talones de los Shihouin, a los que todavía debemos lealtad. Según tengo entendido, usted pasó por alto la cortesía común de pedir a nosotros su mano antes de hacerle la propuesta a ella, propuesta que ella rechazó. Nobles o no, no puedo perdonarle tal grosería, y no pienso apoyarle con Shaolin ni obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio si ella no está de acuerdo. Gane su favor, y tal vez vuelva a reconsiderarlo"_. Su esposo planteó una mano para agarrar su tobillo, tratando de alguna manera de frenar esta avalancha de femenino poderío cuando ella frunció el entrecejo y apartó el brazo de su esposo, de forma ruda. Luego se acomodó en el suelo de nuevo, haciendo una reverencia. _"Perdón, Kuchiki-sama, y si tengo que ser castigado por mi burdo uso de la palabra voy a aceptarlo"_.

Byakuya inclina la cabeza de nuevo. _"Tal vez puede pasar por alto su incorrección, si..."_, Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

_"No voy a negociar con mi hija para obtener su buena opinión, señor, no se moleste en intentarlo"._ Ella estaba todavía sobre el terreno, todas las pruebas apuntan a su completa presentación, pero su futura suegra fue de repente una terrible presencia familiar.

Así fue como Byakuya pensó para sí mismo. La razón por la que los cinco niños antes de Soifon no sobrevivieron. Ellos aparentemente fracasaron en cumplir su responsabilidad, según su madre. Él suspiró para sí mismo. _"Yo entiendo y acepto su decisión"_, dijo. _"Voy a influir en ella, y me casaré con ella"._

_"Nos sentimos honrados por su elección",_ dijo la madre de Soifon. _"Pero usted no debe informarle que tuvo contacto con nosotros. No voy a permitir que sea obligada por la piedad filial. Si usted le dice a ella, yo lo sabré. ¿Está claro? "_

_"Como el cristal"_, dijo Byakuya. _"Mi clan obedecerá la voluntad de la madre de mi futura desposada."_

_"Será un glorioso matrimonio"_ añadió el padre de Soifon, presuroso.

"_Así será"_, hizo eco la madre de Soifon.

Byakuya ya no estaba sonriendo. _"Así es"_. Él se dirigió a su clan y les dio un vistazo, en lo que se dispersaban. Los ninjas se habían reunido alrededor de los ancianos Fon y se partieron de regreso hacia el vigésimo primer distrito del Rukongai. Los padres de Soifon desaparecieron rápidamente como los ninjas que eran. Byakuya, fijó en su cara una sombría determinación, emprendiendo el camino a casa.

Había planes que hacer para la batalla.

* * *

_A / N: Este es un longshot, el capítulo más difícil de escribir hasta la fecha de esta historia. No es de extrañar si no me escribo o actualizo durante más de un año. Excepto si mi agonía por escribir revive… oh si. Todavía tengo una serie de disparatadas ideas de diversión para este fic._

_Kilonji_

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

**Ryu Archer**

**Naoko Tendo**

**Tsuki-chan**

**Raven Granger**

**Naomi14**

**Nanda18 (a Kilonji no le cae mucho Rangiku, osea, como el fic esta situado despues de todas las batallas, o ella se caso con Gin o se murió)**

**RiMi SaMa (¡Viva las parejas alternas!)**

**Argin Heart**

**Adahi**

**Dana-chan**

**Estoy por salir de viaje, así que el fic se actualiza hasta la proxima semana (siempre y cuando no me cargen de tareas otra vez XD)**

**kisses**

**Maryeli**

**:P**


	5. Horrible daugther and counterfeit poet

****************

**Original Title: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA HAS THE URGE TO MERGE**

**Author: Kilonji**

**Translate: Maryeli**

****************

**A / N (Kilonji): Originalmente escribí esta historia para: "Brighter Than Sunshine". Sin un párrafo de inicio, supuse que no iba a ser tan fácil. Como pueden adivinar, estas dos personas exigentes no estaban dispuestas a conformarse con nada menos que su propio escalafón, por lo que les he otorgado su propia historia. Envíen cualquiera de sus quejas a ellos, porque he perdido el control de mi propia creación.**

*********

**HORRIBLE DAUGHTER AND COUNTERFEIT POET**

**(Horrible Hija y Falso Poeta)**

*********

La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami se reunía una vez al mes y cuando se presentaban ocasiones especiales. El que un asiento careciera de un rango no significaba que la opinión no fuera escuchada en las reuniones, eso sin duda ayudaría. Algo que también ayudaría, para los planes de Byakuya, fue el extraño afecto que sentía la presidenta de la asociación, Kusajishi Yachiru, por él, actual líder de los Kuchiki. Que, a pesar del ligero conflicto de interés que pudieran generar las "piezas extras" que descansaban entre sus piernas, él al final la convencería. Y solo necesitó una pizca de buena suerte para poder tomar ventaja y asumir una posición como representante de su hermana – a quien él alentó gentilmente a faltar a las reuniones con el fin de que ella pasara más tiempo con la peste de su novio pelinaranja, y le permitiera ir en su lugar - y ubicarse estratégicamente a sí mismo en frente de su futura novia.

La "novia" no estaba para nada satisfecha. Tampoco lo estaba la Srta. Presidente, cuando se enteró de que el sentido de su presencia allí se trataba de tratar de conseguir "la mano" de alguien. Después de su ruidosa protesta fue finalmente contenida, Ise-fukutaichou enfocó la reunión en la parte financiera. Recaudación de fondos, los nuevos miembros, y los planes futuros, que osciló entre un floreciente árbol de sakura en exhibición y un festival de fuegos artificiales. Isane Kotetsu-fukutaichou apoyó el panorama floral de árboles de Sakura porque ella sabía que Unohana-taichou disfrutaba la naturaleza. Ise Nanao-fukutaichou votó por los fuegos artificiales porque ella sabía que atraería a más hombres, y, por lo tanto, más dinero, y así "matarían" dos pájaros de un tiro. Al solicitar la opinión sobre el festival al único representante del sexo opuesto, todos los ojos – excepto unos – se desviaron y fijaron en él. Byakuya, sabiendo que en su búsqueda personal no valía la pena correr el riesgo de involucrarse en alguna riña tonta de mujeres, solicitó la opinión de la presidenta, quien declaró que prefería tomar un helado que una reunión social. En ese momento, el cuarto se inundó de diplomáticas y contradictorias ideas, es decir, en el caos.

Los únicos oídos que no estaban escuchando, pertenecían al cuerpo de la única integrante que no había fijado sus ojos en Byakuya.

La mente de Soifon vagaba en otros lugares. Por supuesto, ella estaba horrorizada por el hecho de que su pretendiente fuera tan lejos como asistir a una reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Ella había esperado durante varios días para resignarse a la caída del "hacha" de su clan y ser obligada a ponerse un vestido de novia. Sin embargo, cuando ella pensaba que su suerte estaba echada, sucedió algo que no esperaba...

La caligrafía de su madre siempre había sido impecable. Soifon recordaba, casi con cariño, cuando agazapada a un lado de su madre, la observaba sumergir su pincel en la tinta sepia y escribir - dibujando - delicadamente, elegantes palabras. Asombrada. Su madre era la primera en una corta lista de mujeres a quienes Soifon admiraba. Lo que hizo más difícil para ella verla después de su fracaso (cuando Yoruichi abandonó a los Shiouin) por lo que ella se esforzó, una y otra vez, y hasta más allá de sus límites, hasta que logró obtener el haori de capitán. Ella no era precisamente alta, y tenía un carácter fuerte, propenso a arrebatos emocionales entre largos y extensos periodos. Por encima de todo - y en una familia donde no habían restos de la descendencia - ella despreciaba la idea de casarse y mantener el apellido y la línea sanguínea del clan. Sus padres estaban claramente horrorizados, aunque no se lo dijeron abiertamente. Hasta ese día, seis días después de una reunión en la que Soifon nunca supo que pasó.

La carta estaba sobre su futón; no habían pruebas que revelaran su método de entrega. Soifon se acercó cautelosamente. Su madre tenía conocimientos mínimos de kidou, pero por la forma en que dibujó las letras daba a entender que estaba molesta y con rabia. Soifon tomó un respiro y la abrió. Su corazón un poco acelerado al leer el breve pero brusco mensaje.

"_¡Horrible hija! Tu orgullo será la muerte de nuestro clan. Reconsidéralo"._

Aquellas palabras se daban vueltas en su cabeza desde entonces. La carta no indicaba si sus padres habían dado su bendición. Seguramente ella no podría actuar sin tener certeza… ¿Y por qué ella sentía que necesitaba su autorización para actuar en todo? Eso la estaba enloqueciendo. En el pasado, cuando se sentía confundida, Soifon acudía a Yoruichi. Porque Yoruichi era mayor, sabia, y hermosa.

Pero ahora Yoruichi estaba ocupada tratando de "conquistar" al afortunado (¿O desafortunado?) Ukitake Juushirou y no tenía tiempo para ella. Curiosamente, esto le recordó a Soifon un anime que había visto cuando hicieron una visita a Inoue, acerca de dos niñas llamadas "Nana". Yoruichi se asemejaba (según ella) a la joven de cabello oscuro en casi una vergonzosa manera, y Soifong tuvo que admitir a regañadientes cuando fue provocada por la "Diosa de la velocidad", quien argumentaba que ella compartía varios rasgos con la otra protagonista, lo cual no era cierto. Inoue y su aterrador anime shoujo estaban prohibidos en la segunda división desde entonces. Pero la impresión de este hecho había sobrevivido en Soifon a pesar de la prohibición, por un tiempo que ella sentía como siglos. _"Deja de pensar en eso, Hachi,"_ le decía Yoruichi en forma burlona cuando ella se lo mencionaba. "A_quí somos las únicas que lo han visto. No voy a decirle a ningún alma"_.Y ella no lo había recordado desde entonces. Pero ahora…

Su madre quería que lo reconsiderara. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso tratan de hacerla aceptar la oferta de su "propia voluntad"? ¿Cuál sería el punto en eso? Ella no podía entender el significado de las palabras de su madre. Y ella estaba actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido, al igual que algunos robots programados de una forma tal que no pueden desviarse. Hasta que entró en directo e inesperado contacto con el objeto de su consternación.

Ella tenía las uñas de sus manos descuidadas, y estaba sitiada por bulliciosas y estridentes voces femeninas en debate, que no mostraban signos de ponerse de acuerdo. Y a través de la habitación, fija en ella, la mirada de aquel hombre. El noble inclinó su cabeza, asintiendo por una fracción de segundo. Descarado, no tiene la decencia de fingir que no había sido encontrado contemplándola -no solo mirándola - como una novia de ensueño, pero a la vez acechándola como un maldito cazador. Pero Kuchiki Byakuya, para ella, no era de ensueño. Él era todo pragmatismo y arrogancia, enmascarada bajo una hermosa y muy blanca piel y esos ojos oscuros profundos, como el altivo pero deseable personaje masculino de un manga de romance.

Eso era suficiente. Soifon se excusó e inició la solitaria caminata de vuelta al segundo escuadrón. Su madre, aunque era débil en reiatsu, era muy poderosa en lo que se refiere a la sugestión. Y ahora Soifon había encontrado un motivo para mirar a Kuchiki Byakuya con algo más que desprecio. Y eso empezaba a inquietarle.

Así como inquietante era el mensaje que estaba esperando por ella cuando llegó a su oficina. Caro, escrito sobre un prístino papel que sólo pudo provenir de la mesa del mismo capitán del Sexto Escuadrón. Elegante caligrafía.

"_El aire que respiras,_

_Es santo, el lugar donde_

_Descansas es sagrado"_

Un pésimo haiku. Horrible haiku. Pero... ella percibió un perfume en el documento, furtivamente. Y olía a flores de cerezo. Dulce.

**oooOooo**

Byakuya no dejó la reunión hasta que ésta había terminado. El debate no se había terminado por horas hasta que la Señorita Presidenta se habría aburrido y procedió a roer la cubierta dura del famoso libro de Ise Nanao-fukutaichou, que presuntamente olía a té. Isane-fukutaichou ahogó una carcajada cuando Nanao cayó de mandíbula sobre la Srta. Presidenta. Quien finalmente desestimó la asamblea. Byakuya tuvo que prohibirse a sí mismo utilizar el shunpo para escapar. Y aunque él estaba desconcertado, eso no impidió que intercambiara amables despedidas a la salida, con normalidad.

No se había producido ninguna reacción por parte de Soifon-taichou. ¿Acaso su misiva había llegado tarde? O tal vez - tal vez ella la estaba leyendo ahora, y su corazón ya estaba girando hacia él, aunque sólo sea medio milímetro a la vez. Él no tenía forma de saber hasta su espía le informara. Paciencia, aunque él sintiera que el suspenso lo estaba matando. Afortunadamente, al regresar de la fallida reunión con el clan de Soifon-taichou, él había empezado a idear un plan, y los resultados de dicho plan estaban esperando por él fuera del sexto escuadrón, fumando y masticando galletas al mismo tiempo. _"Creo que le gustó, taichou",_ Omaeda respiraba entre masticaciones. _"Ella olió el papel con un aspecto raro en su cara."_

Los ojos de Byakuya se redujeron un poco. _"Define: raro"._

_"Como si ella no supiera si comerlo o guardarlo dentro de su brasiere",_ llegó la poco entendible respuesta.

_"¿Ella ha hecho eso antes?"_

_"No que haya visto."_

_"¿Ella usa brasiere?"_ - Información como esa puede ser crítica en algunos momentos.

"Uno pensaría que no, pues no hay mucho que sostener allí…. Y volviendo a lo otro, ella parecía interesada ", dijo Omaeda. Luego extendió su mano.

Así que poesía. ¿La poesía le ayudaría a ganar terreno? Byakuya sabía que tendría que adquirir más, entonces le pagó al hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en una elegante y delicada, bailarina y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina del inspirado y no correspondido enamorado, su vice-capitán, el escritor de la poesía. La oficina, como era de esperar, estaba vacía y en ruinas. Esto sólo hizo más fácil el localizar la mediocre poesía inspirada y dedicada a una niña del mundo humano que lo había rechazado. Mientras Byakuya las leía, se sumergía en un profundo y puro horror, pero él sabía que no tendría ningún reparo acerca de plagio, con el fin de embolsillarse a su novia.

También hizo una nota mental para obtener un poco más de perfume con esencia de cereza.

**oooOooo**

A / N (**KILONJI**): He estado pensando. Si Soifon es Hachi, Yoruichi es Nana, entonces ¿Byakuya es Takumi? Claro, el largo cabello oscuro, la arrogancia, y todo alrededor de la belleza está allí, pero desde que comencé a escribir este no veo Byakuya en cualquier lugar cercano al de un "bastardo" como solía hacerlo antes.. Si no has visto NANA, mil perdones y por favor no tomes en cuenta la anteriormente escrito.

**oooOooo**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS (Y LAS DISCULPAS DEL CASO POR LA DEMORA) PARA:**

**Nanda 18**

**Naoko Tendo**

**Tsukishirohime-chan (nada es lo que parece, jejeje)**

**Naomi 14**

**Byakuya99 (Gracias, y bienvenido!!!)**

**Clouzack (disculpa la demora…)**

**PUES, TUVE Y AUN TENGO, QUE HACER UNA TONELADA DE TAREAS, PERO ME REBELÉ Y TUVE QUE ELEGIR AL AZAR UN FIC QUE ACTUALIZAR Y SALIÓ ESTE.**

**KISSES**

**MARYELI**

**;)**


End file.
